Grand Elder
The Grand Elder is the sole leader and figurehead of the clan. The Grand Disciple is given the Owner (Gold Key) rank in the CC. The current Grand Elder is Sword KoA, who was the sole founder of the clan on February 7, 2010. Powers and Responsibilities *Overseeing the clan *Creating clan-wide events *Maintaining the clan's RS thread *Maintaining the clan's website *Appointing Elders *Creating new ranks *Accepting donations *Moderating the CC *Hosting clan-wide meetings *Hosting Council meetings *Declaring war *Accepting alliances *Holding the Clan Bank *Giving strikes/punishments *Accepting prospective members *Overseeing Council votes *Overseeing elections *Recording the Clan History *Recording other archival records *Exemplifying leadership in all facets of the clan *Updating AP and clan announcements *Maintaining knighthood balance *Making all other major decisions in the clan Appointment The first Grand Elder is the sole founder of the clan.Every subsequent Grand Elder must be approved by 67% of Council. Only Grand Disciples can be nominees for Grand Elder. In the case of multiple Grand Disciples, the leaving Grand Elder nominates a Grand Disciple to be voted on by Council. If that individual is not voted into Grand Eldership, then it is up to Council to decide a new Grand Elder (which must win with a 67% majority vote). If Council is unwilling to or cannot make a decision for Grand Elder within seven days of the Grand Elder's leaving, then the clan will officially shut down. Removal The Grand Elder can be removed from his/her position via one of two methods: resignation or demotion. Resignation If the Grand Elder decides that they would no longer wish to be Grand Elder or be in the clan, they have the ability to resign from either the position of Grand Elder or the clan altogether. It is highly recommended that the Grand Elder give ample notice of his/her resignation before leaving. Demotion In order to demote the Grand Elder, a 67% vote by Council is needed. Once the 67% vote count is achieved, the Grand Elder has 24 hours after the last vote is cast to willingly give up his/her powers. The demoted Grand Elder remains in the clan unless otherwise voted upon by Council. Inactivity Legal Absence If the Grand Elder is legally absent (in other words, announced his/her absence ahead of time), then the Grand Disciples are in charge of maintaining, overseeing, and leading the clan in the Grand Elder's absence. If there are no Grand Disciples or the Grand Disciples are also absent, then the Grand Elder must appoint an Interim Grand Disciple during his absence. The Grand Elder may appoint a Grand Disciple as an Interim Grand Elder, to fulfill the powers and responsibilities of the Grand Elder in their absence. In this case, the Interim Grand Elder exercises the same powers as the Grand Elder until the Grand Elder's return. Illegal Absence If the Grand Elder is illegally absent (in other words, did not announce his/her absence ahead of time) for 7 or more days, then Council must appoint an Interim Grand Elder to lead in the Grand Elder's absence. The process of selecting an Interim Grand Elder is equivalent to appointing a new Grand Elder. Upon the Grand Elder's return, the Interim Grand Elder is no longer in power and goes back to his/her previous rank. If the Grand Elder does not return from illegal absence within 1 month, the process to remove the Grand Elder should begin. Neutrality The Grand Elder and Grand Disciples are not be members of the main elemental knighthoods. The knighthood that houses the leadership of the clan is Solis Knighthood. Solis Knighthood will not contain any other members except the leadership team. Timeline See Also *Grand Disciple *Solis Knighthood